Miedo
by Buubu-chan
Summary: Mi primer songfic de sasuxsaku. L@s fans de esta pareja me vais a matar jejeje. Lean y lo entenderán... Es triste y frio pero muy bonito.


(N/A): Espero no pase nada parecido ni en el manga ni en el anime ni en ningún lado! Esto es simplemente el producto de mi macabra imaginación (sólo a veces lo es). Es tan corto que se lee en cero coma (lo bueno si breve 2 veces bueno), vamos q es un poco mierdecilla. Quiero que les dé pena y me dejen r/r acordándose de mis antepasados XD (tampoco os paséis eh!), pero si son masocas como también acepto alagos jejejeje. La canción es de M-Clan se llama miedo, no es el tipo de música que mas me gusta pero es que la letra, me recuerda tanto ha esta pareja que no me he podido resistir!!.

_**Para empezar **_

_**diré que es el final**_

_**no es un final feliz**_

_**tan sólo es un final**_

_**pero parece ser que ya no hay vuelta atrás…**_

De nuevo esa canción rondando su mente. Comienzo a recordar la primera vez que la escuché, fue en la nueva guarida. Kabuto se había encariñado con el reproductor de música y dejaba sonar cualquier cosa durante horas, mientras realizaba sus experimentos. Tenía que realizar un estudio completo de mi estado físico, esta vez no se cometerían errores en el traspaso de cuerpos.A media canción ya no soportaba más aquella tortura, me levanté con intención de marcharme.

- Aún no hemos terminado. Por favor siéntate, Orochimaru-sama no tardará en hacernos compañía…

Tuve que escucharla entera y pese a mis intentos por no hacerlo, el significado de la letra era demasiado real como para ignorarlo. Aquello fue el principio del fin, me había obsesionado tanto que tras varias semanas de calvario caí en la tentación.

_**Solo te di**_

_**diamantes de carbón**_

_**rompí tu mundo en dos**_

_**rompí tu corazón y ahora tu mundo esta, burlándose de mí… **_

No lo pude evitar… era superior a mi voluntad, mi cuerpo no me respondía, la mente en blanco, la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio. Aquella canción era peor que las alucinaciones que Itachi creaba para torturarme. Simplemente no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Hablaba sobre verdades que reflejaban mis sentimientos y miedos cosas que de ninguna forma podía albergar

_**Miedo**_

_**de volver a los infiernos**_

_**miedo a que me tengas miedo**_

_**a tenerte que olvidar…**_

_**Miedo**_

_**de quererte sin quererlo**_

_**de encontrarte de repente**_

_**de no verte nunca mas…**_

Ahí estaba otra vez, en el lugar al que juré infinitas veces no regresar: Konoha dormía bajo un manto de estrellas. Las miro mientras tejado a tejado, cada vez que salto más cerca estaba, más rápido me latía el corazón. Todavía no entendía que era lo que me empujaba irremediablemente a actuar de esta manera tan impulsiva.

_**Oigo tu voz **_

_**siempre antes de dormir**_

_**me acuesto junto a ti**_

_**y aunque no estás aquí **_

_**en esta oscuridad, la claridad eres tu…**_

Al fin encontré lo que ansiaba ver. La ventana parcialmente abierta, una pequeña luz iluminaba la estancia y me permite ver el interior. Apoyado en el alféizar trato de calmar mi respiración, te observo como si fueses un producto de mi imaginación. Duermes plácidamente, demasiado tranquila para mi gusto ante mi presencia. Estas aún vestida normal, rodeada de papeles y rollos, tirada en la cama en una posición poco cómoda para dormir. Pienso que eres demasiado bella, demasiado frágil…

- Tsk

Me maldigo por desearte, no hay motivos para amar, comprendo que es algo que sale del corazón, no de la razón. Paso las horas mirándote como un estúpido hipnotizado, demasiado cobarde para entrar.

_**Miedo**_

_**de volver a los infiernos**_

_**miedo a que me tengas miedo**_

_**a tenerte que olvidar…**_

_**Miedo**_

_**de quererte sin quererlo**_

_**de encontrarte de repente**_

_**de no verte nunca mas…**_

Te desiertas sobresaltada, supongo que habrás sentido mi presencia. Me da tiempo a ver tus ojos jades con expresión de sorpresa. Pero ya he desaparecido.

- Sasuke-kun??

Oigo tu dulce voz reclamándome. Corres hacia la ventana y evidentemente no ves a nadie, piensas que ha sido una ilusión. Es mejor así, hoy podré dormir tranquilo, no habrá mas ocasiones para verte, este es mi último capricho. El cielo se prepara para un nuevo amanecer mientras me alejo. Se me ha hecho tarde pero mereció la pena volver a verme reflejado en tus ojos.

_**Ya sé que es el final**_

_**No habrá segunda parte**_

_**Y no se como hacer para borrarte...**_

_** Para empezar, diré que es el final…**_

Han pasado meses desde aquella última vez, hoy es todo muy diferente. Mi venganza por fin se había llevado acabo, pero ha un alto precio. Itachi yace muerto a unos metros. Estoy sin fuerzas y mantengo mis ojos cerrados. Fue una larga y difícil pelea aun así te arrastras entre rocas y grietas a gatas. Tu cuerpo lleno de cortes y golpes, tiembla descontroladamente. Las lágrimas caen sin cesar de tus ojos, bañando tu rostro y cuando estás cerca de mí te das cuenta de la delicada situación.

_**Miedo**_

_**de volver a los infiernos**_

_**miedo a que me tengas miedo**_

_**a tenerte que olvidar…**_

_**Miedo**_

_**de quererte sin quererlo**_

_**de encontrarte de repente**_

_**de no verte nunca mas…**_

Mi cuerpo está rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre desparramado en el suelo. Alzas la mano para curarme, no tienes chakra ni para curarte a ti misma. Con la fuerza que consigo reunir cojo una de tus manos y te acerco a mí. No empieces a sacrificarte por mi, no lo merezco y ya no es necesario. Me miras desconcertada, acerco mi boca a la tuya y me abrazas profundizando el beso. Sabe a sangre mía mezclada con la tuya y tus lágrimas. Te saboreo empieza a ser adictivo. Te separas para respirar, yo en cambio me doy por satisfecho y dejo salir mi último halo de vida...

- S-Sasuke? Sasuke??SASUKEEEE!!

_**Y aquí en el infierno**_

_**Oigo tu voz…**_


End file.
